Rush Clovis
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Scipio | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = His Excellency | bijnaam = | functie = Senator Baron | species = Mens | geslacht = | lengte = 1,92 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = Deactivator Hold-Out Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic InterGalactic Banking Clan }} 250px|thumb|Padmé en Clovis dineren op Coruscant 250px|thumb|Rush Clovis Rush Clovis was de Senator van Scipio tijdens de Clone Wars en een vriend van Padmé Amidala. Clovis bleek uiteindelijk nauwe contacten te onderhouden met de InterGalactic Banking Clan. Later wilde Clovis de corruptie in het IBC aanpakken, maar zijn vroegere banden bij de CIS bleven hem parten spelen. Die leidden hem uiteindelijk ook de dood in. Biografie Rush Clovis's vader was een adviseur van een Muun. Toen Clovis' ouders stierven, adopteerde een Muun Rush op 12-jarige leeftijd alsof het zijn eigen zoon was. Hierdoor kon Clovis een groot aanzien genieten op Scipio en in het bankwezen. Rush Clovis was een Baron en tevens de Senator van Scipio die in 24 BBY in dienst trad, samen met Padmé Amidala. Ze zetelden in dezelfde comités en Clovis en Amidala werden meer dan gewone vrienden. Amidala hield echter een echte relatie af en besloot om alle contacten voortaan zakelijk af te handelen. Clovis had het moeilijk met Amidala's beslissing. Cato Neimoidia Tijdens de Clone Wars moest Padmé Amidala van de Jedi High Council Clovis in de gaten houden en eventueel een samenwerking ontmaskeren tussen Clovis, de InterGalactic Banking Clan en de CIS. Padmé weigerde eerst om Clovis te bespioneren, maar nadat Anakins jaloersheid haar enerveerde, accepteerde ze toch de missie. Ze bekende om lange tijd niet meer met Clovis te hebben gesproken en sprak vervolgens met hem af op restaurant waaruit bleek dat Clovis naar Cato Neimoidia ging reizen. Hij nodigde Padmé uit om mee te reizen, ook al wist hij dat zij daar niets te zoeken had. Op Cato Neimoidia bleek dat Clovis wel degelijk contacten onderhield met Lott Dod en ook met Poggle the Lesser die uit de schaduw kwam getreden. Clovis was immers de delegatieleider van de IBC en de drie bespraken de bouwplannen van een geheime nieuwe Droid fabriek op Geonosis. Padmé wou absoluut te weten komen wat Clovis in zijn schild voerde en dat besefte Lott Dod. Dod wist dat Clovis Padmé nooit wat doen en besloot om zelf de eerste stap te zetten. Nadat Dod Padmé gif had toegediend, stelde Clovis voor om Padmé rond te leiden in het paleis van de Neimoidian Senator. Terwijl Clovis een glas water ging halen voor Padmé, die de gevolgen van het gif begon te voelen, ontvreemde Padmé nog snel de info over de Droid fabriek. Clovis was nog net getuige hoe de informatie werd doorgestuurd. Hij confronteerde Padmé met haar acties en ze bekende meteen haar spionage voor de Republic. Toch koos Clovis ervoor om Padmé te helpen. Anakin Skywalker had het tweetal lange tijd in de gaten gehouden en was Padmé ondertussen komen evacueren. Toen Dod het tegengif weigerde te geven, hield Clovis een Blaster tegen Dods borst. De assistenten van Dod gaven het tegengif aan Clovis. Nadat hij het tegengif aan Anakin gaf, vroeg hij de Holodisc terug die Padmé had gestolen met de plannen van Geonosis. Anakin weigerde echter op zijn beurt en liet Clovis aan zijn lot over. Lott Dod en de Battle Droids waren niet opgezet Clovis' verraad. Dod wou dringend eens met Clovis praten. Daarna verbleef Clovis op Scipio waar hij werd opgejaagd door Embo en Marrok. Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala kwamen Clovis beschermen tegen de Bounty Hunter en probeerden hem te evacueren van op zijn planeet. IBC Toen Padmé naar Scipio reisde op het einde van de Clone Wars om na te gaan waarom een transactie zo traag verliep bij het IBC kwam Clovis tussenbeide. Amidala was verrast om hem nog in levende lijve te ontmoeten. Amidala weigerde zijn hulp, maar later overtuigde Clovis haar toch om hem te aanhoren. Hij had een grootschalige corruptie in het IBC ontdekt en met Padmé's hulp konden ze die bewijzen. Nadat Padmé bewijzen kan ontvreemden in de grote kluis van het IBC, realiseren de Muuns zich dat ze bestolen zijn geweest. Ze lieten Padmé arresteren, maar Anakin Skywalker en R2-D2 reisden naar Scipio. In Clovis' villa kon Rush Clovis zich chuilhouden voor de Muuns en vooral voor de bounty hunter Embo die hen op de voet volgde. Het bewijs was veilig bij Clovis, maar Embo deed er alles aan om de missie te laten falen. Na een spannende achtervolging kon Clovis veilig naar Coruscant worden gebracht. Daar hoefde hij zich uiteraard te verantwoorden voor zijn vorige steun aan de CIS. Clovis bewees echter dat de rekeningen van de IBC leeg waren, omdat ze de CIS steunen en omdat ze veel geld doorsluisden naar privérekeningen. Ook Dooku contacteerde Clovis en zei hij dat hij voor de CIS de kandidaat was om de belangen van het IBC over te nemen. Tijdens een stemming in het Galactic Senate werd Clovis verkozen als nieuwe bestuurder van het IBC, ook al was niet iedereen het daarmee eens. Anakin werd alsmaar jaloerser op Clovis en vertrouwde hem voor geen cent. Wanneer Anakin Clovis Amidala probeerde te kussen, greep hij in en verkocht hij Clovis een goed pak slaag. Toch weigerde Clovis om Anakin aan te geven voor de rammeling. Clovis werd onder bescherming van de CIS en van de Republic op Scipio ingeleid als de nieuwe bestuurder. Niet veel later kwam Dooku alweer aankloppen. Dooku wou dat het IBC exclusief voor de CIS ging opereren, maar Clovis weigerde dit te doen. Dooku hielp Clovis er echter aan onthouden dat het bewijsmateriaal niet zomaar in Clovis' handen terecht was gekomen. Om te moeten gehoorzamen aan Dooku weigerde Clovis een nieuwe lening aan de Republic. De Galactic Senate was uiteraard woedend en stuurde een vloot naar Scipio, waar Amidala door Dooku werd gevangengenomen. Wanneer ze een Blaster Rifle kon grijpen, was het Dooku die haar met de Force het vuur deed openen op Bec Lawise die ter plaatse stierf. Clovis zou door de Republic als een verrader worden beschouwd. Wanneer Anakin de toren van Clovis betrad, was Dooku al lang gevlucht met zijn vloot. Clovis gijzelde Amidala ten einde raad, ook al wilde hij haar helemaal niet kwetsen. Maar een overvliegende en exploderende Vulture-class Droid tolde naar beneden en vernietigde een groot deel van Clovis' kantoor. Door de explosie geraakten Padmé en Clovis in een erg benarde situatie. Anakin waarschuwde dat hij hen niet allebei kon redden. Clovis verkoos uiteindelijk zelf om Anakins hand los te laten. De dood van Clovis bevestigde zijn status als die van CIS-spion en medewerker (ook al gebeurde dat zonder dat hij iets besefte). Het IBC en de overige Muun maakten van Palpatine de nieuwe beheerder. Achter de Schermen *Rush Clovis zou verschijnen in episodes in Seizoen 5, maar door het abrupte einde van de serie, werden de afleveringen niet getoond. *Robin Atkin Downes sprak de stem in van Clovis. *Clovis I was een belangrijk Frankische koning die zich bekeerde tot het Christendom. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Senate Spy **An Old Friend **Crisis at the Heart **The Rise of Clovis Bron *Senate Spy op SW.com *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Galactic Republic Senators category:InterGalactic Banking Clan category:Adel